Constricted Feelings NatZa
by NarutoSage4
Summary: Natsu just defeated Jallal. How will Erza act? What will happen to the guild? What will become of Natsu and Erza's Relationship? It's all in here!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did, Erza and Natsu would be a couple by now!

AN: If you guys have any nice suggestions for Stories, PM me!

R&R!

Chapter 1

Our journey begins on the Tower of Heaven, with Natsu and Jallal. The Atherion blast had done nothing to the tower but reveal its true form. Erza had been already defeated, and was completely helpless and the Dragonslayer duked it out with the elite mage.

"You hopeless fool! You can never beat me! Your comrade fell before you, and now you shall fall before her!" Jallal yelled arrogantly. "You can't beat me!"

Natsu broke off a large chunk of Lacrima. He knew it could give him power, but it would come at a price.

"It's my only choice. I have to save Erza!" Natsu thought to himself, now chewing on the highly charged Lacrima that made up the new Tower Of Heaven.

"What are you doing? Don't eat that! STOP IT!" Erza screamed, knowing that he would do it anyway, just to save her. He always had a thing for protecting his friends.

Natsu, feeling the energy radiating through him like a sugar rush, jumped into the air and slammed Jallal into the ground. Then he jumped again, and this time, used his "Fire Dragon Roar" attack. After these two attacks, he could already feel the Lacrima getting into his systems, slowly poisoning him.

"That's all you got? Fool! You could never beat me, even by eating Lacrima!" Jallal Howled, cackling loudly.

Just then, after Natsu almost passed out, he got hit with this certain energy. He had no clue what it was. His face was turning scaly. His energy had returned, with interest. Almost instantly, he sped forward and slammed Jallal in the face, **Hard.**

"SHUT UP! God Bless it! Just shut the hell up!" Natsu yelled. "You used your friends, to build this monstrosity. You attack and injured all of us. You even nearly killed you best friend! You don't deserve friends! Now you shall receive your punishment, and I will not go easy on you."

Not once, had Erza ever seen Natsu this angry. Or this powerful. He had finally found his true dragon form. He had achieved his greatest power, and it is brought out by his friends in danger.

"Haaaaaaaaa!"Natsu yelled, running right at Jallal. He easily sidestepped, but Natsu was expecting this. He threw his flaming fist to his right, and lodged it in his gut. Jallal flew, **literally** flew, right into a huge Lacromite pillar.

"Fire Dragon ROAAAAAAAR!"

There was once a rumor about a fire magic, a magic so powerful it could melt solid steel. But Natsu's flames melted the solid Lacrima, a substance with a much higher melting point. Only Jallal's sheer strength kept him alive. He had 3rd degree burns that covered his skin. Nearly all of his clothing had burned off. He was hanging nearly 6 inches away from the edge. Natsu charged him, and pushed him that final ½ foot he needed.

Falling faster and faster, Jallal knew he couldn't do anything. He was about to die. He thought his last words up very quickly, the ground approaching at an alarming rate.

"I'm sorry. To everyone. Sho, Simon, Wally, and Millianna. But I am most sorry for you, Erza. I put you through much suffering. And for that I…" He hit the ground, and was no longer in the human world.

END CHAPTER 1

A.N. I know these chapters are a tad short, but I have tons of things to get done, and I can't sit down for hours and focus on this. I Hope you enjoy, and Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Guys!

Chapter 2 was delayed due to my birthday, as well as my Microsoft Office subscription cancelling. I'm using the cruddy Text File now, which is horrid. So please let me know if I need to check my grammar! Thanks! BTW if you haven't gotten passed the Tower of Heaven part, then there will be spoilers! Sorry!

~NarutoSage4

R&R

It was over. Jellal had died. But, what now? Natsu had collapsed under the extreme fatigue. Erza had to do something, since the tower was collapsing. The structural damage was extreme. This tower had a 1-way flight to the ground. But, maybe. Just maybe she could stall enough by infusing herself with the Lacrima. She could delay the tower's collapse! She had to give it a shot.

Erza gathered her strength, and stood up. She snatched Natsu, and made a break for the liquid Lacrima. She dove for it, a chunk of falling crystals slamming into her leg. Intense pain shot up Erza's body, but she tried to ignore it and keep moving. She slowly let Natsu onto the floor.

Slowly, Erza pushed her body into the liquid that would be her tomb for eternity. Natsu had awoken, and saw Erza leading herself to her own destruction.

"ERZA! STOP! What are you doing!" Natsu screamed, running to her.

"Natsu, get out of here. This Lacrima will delay the tower's destruction enough that you will be able to flee. Go." She said, calmly.

"NO! I won't leave you here! I don't care the cost to me, I am not leaving without you!" Natsu yelled. "However much we may have clashed when we were younger, I still see you a friend and a family member! You don't die for you friends! **YOU LIVE FOR THEM!"**

"Natsu... I'm sorry. My power is draining at the second. GO! Get out of here, NOW!" She commanded.

Then, everything went black.

"Where am I? Erza thought. She was in this strange, mystical world. "Does this mean? I am Dead?" Just then, the filmy background turned transparent, and Erza could see to a grave site.

"Today, we are gathered here... to mourn for our own mage, Erza. She gave her life to save her comrades at The Tower Of Heaven. She will be missed." Makarov said, wavering.

The crowd, gathered around her grave site, was heartbroken. They couldn't believe their best female mage had fallen.

"NO! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Natsu screamed. He was fed up and pissed off. He ran up, and burned the entire monument. "This is pointless! She is alive! You all are imbeciles!"

Never once, had the entire guild hated Natsu. Gray and Loke slammed him to the ground, beating the crap out of him. Lucy and Mira looked away, crying at the disrespect Natsu had shown to the death of the great Titania.

"Natsu." Makarov said calmly. "Get out of here. We have no place for disrespectful rats here. LEAVE NOW!"

"No!" Erza thought. "He tried to save me! Don't do this old man!" Her words fell upon deaf ears. But, after Natsu was seen walking off, Erza's frame of sight changed. Erza woke up, and looked up and saw the Tower Of Heaven.

"Wait? Am I still alive?" Erza said to herself.

"Yup! It's good to see you up!" Natsu said, quietly. "Sorry for carrying you like this, only way to move you around!" He said gleefully.

"Don't worry Natsu, its fine. But, what happened to the tower?" Erza asked.

"Oh, its gone. Kaboom! Peace out! Hasta la vista!" Natsu joked.

"Natsu, you can put me down now. I can stand." Erza said.

"Well, I'm not letting you go. You almost left my side once, and it will never happen again. Are we clear?" Natsu ordered. "Remember, you don't die for your friends."

"You live for them."

Hey Guys!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review it! Your help is greatly appreciated!

NarutoSage4


End file.
